


Don't Bet On It

by PrincessOTP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura being a good friend, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromanic Pidge, Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Lance, First Kiss, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Internal Monologue, Lance is a tsundere, Lance is bad at lying, M/M, Pretty much just Lance working out his feelings, Well more like bisexual panic but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOTP/pseuds/PrincessOTP
Summary: Also known as why Lance will never make a bet with Pidge again.Basically, Lance lost a bet with Pidge so as a punishment she had him stand outside in the scorching heat with a "Free Kisses" sign and he couldn't leave until he got one.A certain mullet-haired boy just happens to be walking by on this particular day.What could go wrong?





	Don't Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly how I feel about this fic. It's definitely not my best but whatever. I mean it's okay... I already know I'm going to be my worst critic, so I'll leave it up to you to decide.

Lance is never making another bet with Pidge. He always seemed to lose and the punishments are never good. This time, he didn’t mind the punishment. Pidge made Lance stand outside with a sign hanging around his neck that says “free kisses” and he couldn’t leave without having a single kiss. Of course Lance wasn’t going to complain since that meant free kisses from cute girls, right?

Apparently not. Lance had been standing out here for hours and not one girl wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t see why. He was a handsome young Cuban boy. Still, no partakers. Now, Lance was not one to give up, but it was a really hot day and he had been out here for way too long. All he wanted to do was go back inside and put on the air conditioner.  
Pidge wasn’t anywhere around, so he could probably sneak back inside without having to kiss anyone. Except Pidge would find out. He didn’t know how, but she always found out one way or another. She may not be physically around, but she’s always watching. So Lance stays put, pouring sweat on the side of the street.

No girl is going to want to kiss him when he’s so sweaty. Maybe if he stayed out there long enough Pidge will deem it okay for him to leave. I mean, she wouldn’t just force Lance to stay put overnight… would she? Even she’s not _that_ evil.

Lance sighed and sat down on the sidewalk. He shut his eyes in an attempt to rest. The light was still coming through this eyelids making everything red, but then a shadow covered it and it was black. Lance opened one eye to see what was blocking the sun and saw a pair of legs. Looking up he found that those legs were attached to his self-proclaimed rival, Keith.

 

“Free kisses, huh? You’ve gotten _that_ desperate? “ Keith commented, crossing his arms.

“I lost a bet!” Lance protested, standing back up to face Keith head on, not even caring how much his legs were hurting.

“As if you wouldn’t already do this on your own.” Lance opened his mouth to argue but honestly it was an idea Lance would have come up with eventually.

“Well, you’re just jealous because no girls want to kiss you!”

“I’m gay.” Keith said bluntly.

“Wait really?” Lance took a second to absorb that information before changing his previous statement, ”Well, guys don’t want to kiss you either!”

“And how’s standing out here with a sign working out for you?”

“Uh… It’s great! I’ve gotten, like, soooo many kisses from cute girls, it’s crazy.” Lance laughed nervously.

“So, none?”

“Shut up, Keith. Like you could do better.” Lance spat.

“You look like you’re dying.” Keith pointed out, gesturing to Lance, who was soaked with sweat and looked like he was about to pass out.

“Ugh. I _am_.” Lance said, too tired to continue fighting. His legs decided then that that’s the moment they should give out on him and he flopped to the ground.

“Wow, no comeback? I came over here to make fun of you, but you actually need some help.”

“No one can save me now!” Lance cried dramatically, “Just leave me for the vultures!” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you just leave?” Keith asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But he didn’t understand.

“I can’t just leave! Pidge will kill me! And I’d rather die out here then be subjected to whatever torture she comes up with.” Keith seemed to contemplate this.

“I can help you.” He finally announced.

“What? How?” Lance asked.

“I can kiss you.” Keith said it so nonchalantly that Lance had to do a double-take.

“You? Kiss me?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t enjoy it.”

“I’m not going to except your pity kiss! I have higher standards than that!” Keith raised an eyebrow at that, so Lance flipped him off.

“You’re seriously going to die of heat stroke soon.” Keith retorted.

 

Lance sat there, weighing his options. Kiss his sworn rival or die. Honestly, dying sounded like a better option. But he was too young and beautiful to die! And it was just a kiss.

Just a kiss. 

Just his _first_ kiss. 

Lance wouldn’t admit this to anybody, especially Pidge, but he hadn’t ever kissed anyone. He might talk a big game, but that’s all for show. He couldn’t refuse to do the bet because if he did, Pidge would wonder why and there was no way he was telling her the truth. But he figured getting his first kiss from a cute girl wouldn’t be so bad. 

Getting his first kiss from Keith, on the other hand? Not the ideal situation. However, Lance could not sit in the heat any longer. Maybe the heat was frying his brain, but kissing Keith wasn’t a bad option right now. It would get him back home to his nice cool room and Lance really really wanted that. So much he would consider kissing Mullet Man.

 

“Fine.” Lance finally spoke, standing back on his feet.

“Really?” Keith was sort of surprised by this.

“Yeah, let’s just get it over with.”

Lance shut his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. He could feel Keith move closer and then-

Lance’s eyes flew open.

“What the heck was that?”

“A kiss.

Like hell that was a kiss. Keith apparently didn’t know what a kiss was because that was just a _peck_. The kind of kiss you get from your mother. There was no way _that_ was going to be his first kiss.

“No, no, no. That was _definitely not_ a kiss.”

“It’s enough to get you out, right? What, did you want me to actually kiss you?” 

“It doesn’t count. If Pidge finds out my ‘kiss’ was only a tiny little peck- and she _will_ find out- she’ll make me come out here and do it all over again! You’ve gotta kiss me for real.”

 

Keith looked a little hesitant for a second, but then he stepped in closer and grabbed Lance’s face. Lance’s breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t expecting this. Keith had a determined look in his eyes and it gave Lance a weird fluttery feeling in his stomach.

Keith slotted their lips together and only after a split second of Keith moving his lips did Lance remember he was supposed to do something. Of course, he had no idea how to kiss someone. Well, he knew _how_ to, but he didn’t know how to put that into practice. So he pretended like he did and copied Keith. 

Lance’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. For a moment he forgot all about the external heat pounding down on him. He could only focus on the warmth spreading _inside_ of him. Is this what kissing was like? He gets why it’s so popular now. Of course, now he realized his hands were still by his sides. He was supposed to do something with his hands, right?

Before Lance could figure out where to put his hands, Keith was pulling away. Lance had to force himself not to chase after his lips. Because that’d just be weird. After all, it was _Keith_. Who was Lance’s rival. And a _guy_.

“There. That good enough?” Keith questioned.

“Yes!” Lance’s blurted out, “Uh, I mean. It’s enough to get me out of here. Which, uh, I’m going to do now. Leaving, that is. I’m going to leave. Now.” Lance rambled and quickly bolted back home.

 

When he got there, he slowed down a bit. Mainly because he was tired. The first thing he did was take a shower. Running home only added more sweat to his already sticky skin. While he washed his hair, Lance went over the events the transpired today.

He lost a bet with Pidge and had to stand outside in the heat. No one wanted to kiss him, so he was left in the heat. Keith came along and they bickered back and forth, as per usual. Then, Keith offered to kiss Lance. Lance eventually goes along with it and… and he liked it.

Lance liked the kiss and that’s what he was going crazy about. He shouldn’t have liked the kiss, right? Keith is a male. Lance isn’t gay. Does this make him gay?

When Keith offered, Lance didn’t think about it, but he didn’t expect to actually enjoy the kiss! He had hoped it wouldn’t be _horrible_ since it was his first kiss, but he thought it would just be lips on lips. Cold and mechanical. Not whatever he was feeling in the moment. God, Lance had even almost continued it. He almost followed Keith to replace their lips together.

Lance wasn’t sure what this all meant. He liked girls. He couldn’t be gay. Although, it’s not like Lance had a reference to judge if he just liked kissing or if he liked kissing _boys_ , since he had never kissed a girl. 

He needed to know. It was going to drive him insane if he didn’t find out. All he needed was to get a girl to kiss him. That can’t be that hard… right?

Oh, who was he kidding? He’s been trying to flirt with girls since he could speak and no one would give him the time of day. Maybe he was approaching it wrong? Was he trying too hard? Should he try more? Either way, he had to do _something_.

 

Lance started flirting with girls more than ever. So much so, even his friends started to notice. “Is it just me or have you been flirting with girls even more than usual?” Hunk asked Lance one day.

“Yeah, you’re looking really desperate.” Pidge added, pushing up her glasses.

“What do you mean? I’m flirting the same amount!” Lance replied, a little too loudly, and then to Pidge, “And I do _not_ look desperate!”

“Does this have to do with you kissing Keith?” Pidge asked, knowingly.

“What?! No! Of course not! How do you even know about that?

“I have my ways.” The look Pidge had on her face gave Lance the shivers.

“Wait, you kissed Keith?” Hunk asked, confused, “As in that-guy-you-always-complain-about Keith?”

“No! ...Yes. It’s complicated!”

“Remember when Lance lost that bet and I told him he had to stand outside with a ‘free kisses’ sign?” Hunk nodded. “Well, he kissed Keith because no one else wanted to kiss him.”

“I’m sure plenty of girls wanted to kiss me! They just.... Weren’t around. It was a really hot day, so they were all probably at the beach or something!”

“Uh-uh…” Pidge and Hunk deadpanned in unison.

“Shut up.” Lance sighed, “ _Anyways_ , this has nothing to do with that. It was just a kiss. And it’s not like I liked it or anything. Because I didn’t.”

“Oh my God.” Hunk whispered.

“No.” Lance warned

“Oh my God.” Hunk repeated.

“NO.”

“Oh my God, you _did_ like it.”

“No, I definitely did _not_!” 

“Aww, my precious baby is questioning his sexuality.” Hunk cradled Lance in his arms.

Lance ripped away. “I’m not! I’m totally 100% straight. I like girls! Girls are pretty and smell good and I’m attracted to them!” Lance stomped away.

“Lance come back! We were having a bonding moment!” Hunk called after him.

“Should we tell him bisexuality is a thing?” Pidge asked.

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out eventually…”

 

Lance had to admit that his friends were right. He was being desperate. He just felt he had to do this. Obviously, it wasn’t working, though. Again, he didn’t know why. There was nothing wrong with him! He was good looking! Maybe he really was just laying it on too hard. Whatever, he still wasn’t getting any kisses from girls. That left him one option…

“Allura will you kiss me?”

“I’ve heard that one a million times before, Lance.” Allura replied, unamused.

“No, seriously.”

“You? Being serious? What’s going on?”

“I can be serious without anything going on!” Lance protested. Allura crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Ok, fine. So I _may_ have just had my first kiss… and it _may_ have been with a boy… and I _may_ be confused about my sexuality now and I’ve never kissed a girl so I _may_ have come to you since you’re my only female friend other than Pidge and that’d just be weird if I asked her because _ew_ she’s like a sister to me”

“Okay.”

“..Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll kiss you.”

“Wait, really?”

“If it’s to help a friend, why not?” Allura shrugged.

“Allura have I ever told you you’re the best?”

“Maybe, but it’s nice to hear every now and then.”

 

Then, Allura put her lips on his. He was sort of nervous. He was kissing a beautiful girl and it made his heart flutter a little bit. It was nice. Pleasant, even. Definitely something he’d do again but…

Lance pulled away from Allura. 

“So did that help you any?” She asked. Lance shook his head.

“I think that just confused me even more.”

“How so?”

“Well, it was a good kiss, so I don’t think I’m totally gay, but I didn’t... _feel_ the same about it, I guess?”

“So, you like your first kiss better?”

“Yeah. Like, when I kissed him, I sort of had this urge to lean back in after it was done?” Allura nodded along.

“Uh-huh. This boy you kissed, do you know him?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well maybe the reason you liked it better with him is because you have feelings for him?”

“What? Feelings for _Keith?_ No way! The only feeling I have for him is hate.”

“Wait, Keith? As in the one with the mullet you always talk about?”

“I don’t always talk about him!” Lance snapped.

“Right. Of course not.” Allura agreed sarcastically.

“I don’t!”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Allura moved on, “I think you might be bisexual. Or perhaps even pansexual. You don’t have to put a label on it, but sometimes it helps.” Her phone beeped. “Whoops, I must go now. I’m glad I could help you, Lance. Just take some time and think everything through. You’ll figure it out eventually.” Allura smiled brightly at him and headed off.

Bisexual, huh? Time for Lance to do some research.

\---

Lance’s research led right into a deep thought. He had all these facts flying around his head and he somehow needed to get them all straight… or not straight, in this case. Given everything, it seems that he is bisexual. He knows that now. The thing that’s bugging him is why he liked his kiss with Keith more. It was the one piece of the puzzle Lance was missing and he was frustrated that he couldn’t find it.

Maybe he just liked guys more then girls? For some reason, he didn’t think that was the case. Maybe it was because it was his first kiss so it stood out more? No, not that either.

Randomly, Lance remember his conversation with Allura, where she had suggested the reason why was that Lance had a crush on Keith. Which was crazy. Keith was obnoxious and had a stupid mullet. Even if Lance was attracted to guys, there was no way he was attracted to one with a mullet! No matter how stupidly soft it looks. Besides, Keith is his rival! Keith who has the best grades and does everything perfectly. He’s an arrogant self-righteous prick. Which is why Lance has to be just as good as him. No, better.

Lance will admit underneath his hideous head of hair, Keith is (un)fairly good looking. He has these piercing purple eyes, which is a color that Lance never knew eyes could be. But it’s not like Lance was staring into Keith’s eyes trying to figure out what shade they were or anything! 

“Why are you blushing?” Pidge’s voice sounded right behind Lance and he jumped.

“Blushing? What?!” Only now could Lance feel how hot his face had gotten. 

“Thinking about Keith?”

“N-no! Why would I be- of course not, I mean-” Lance stammered.

“Wait, seriously? I was actually joking, but you were.”

“I just said I wasn’t!”

“Your mouth said no, but your reddening face said yes. Also, you’re terrible at lying.”

“Okay, I _was_ , but it wasn’t like _that_!”

“Then why were you blushing?” Pidge smirked.

“I-” Lance started, but soon realized he didn’t have an answer to that. “Um…” Why exactly was he blushing? He was just thinking about how Keith was so smart and talented and pretty and… wait… oh no.

“Nonononono.” Lance started panicking.

“Oh my God. Hunk!” Pidge called across the room, “Come here, it’s happening!”

“What’s happening?” Hunk asked. Pidge gestured to Lance, who was curling himself up into a ball. “Oh, _that’s_ happening. Well, I’m glad we never made an official bet on this, I thought it would take longer.”

“Wait, what are you guys talking about?” Lance snapped out of his panicked state to glare suspiciously at his friends.

“You discovering your gay feelings for Keith.” Pidge stated, bluntly.

“You _knew_?”

“Lance, we’re your best friends. Of course we knew.” Hunk rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I didn’t even know this!”

“That’s because you’re an oblivious mess.” Pidge remarked, Hunk nodding along with her. Lance opened his mouth to disagree, but then he remembered he didn’t even know Pidge was a girl at first and shut it.

“So what do I do?”

“Tell him?” Pidge suggested.

“Or, ya know, you could wait a little longer and _then_ do that…” Hunk interjected.

“Wait, don’t tell me you actually _did_ bet on this?” Lance exclaimed.

“Well, I thought I’d take you longer!”

“ _Dios mío_.” Lance mumbled. “Either way, what am I supposed to say to him?”

“I don't know. You’re the resident flirt, shouldn’t you know? Besides, there’s no use in asking a question like that to an aromantic like me.”  
Lance looked to Hunk.

“Uh. Well, I guess you should just tell him that you like him? Isn’t that how confessions go?”

“Like you would know,” Pidge scoffed, “You still haven’t gotten the courage to ask Shay out.” She smirked at Hunk, knowingly.

“I’m trying, but every time I do, she is just there looking so pretty and then I get flustered and ramble out something completely unrelated!”

“Don’t be Hunk, Lance. Just do it.” Pidge laid a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“I want to be offended, but I know you’re right.” Hunk conceded. “Just find him after class and-”

“Oh no. I have to be in the same class as him! What am I going to do?”

“Act normal?” Hunk suggested.

“Actually focus in class instead of on Keith?” Pidge snarked.

 

It was easier said than done. Lance tries really hard to focus on his professor- which normally wasn't that hard given how quirky Professor Coran was- but he couldn't. Lance was too keenly aware of Keith sitting behind him. Keith always sat in the back corner. It was a seat Lance normally would have fought Keith for but Lance wasn’t sure he could face interacting with Keith without exploding.

Soon enough class was dismissed and Lance was so relieved to get out of there. “Lance!”

Oh no. Lance did not want to deal with this right now. He turned around to face Keith, nervously. “Hey. What’s up?” Lance asked, trying to act normal.

“You didn’t fight me for the back corner seat today. What’s wrong?”

“Why does something have to be wrong because I wasn’t arguing with you?!”

Keith looked at him suspiciously. Lance obviously wasn’t getting out of this. “Is this because of the kiss?”

“K-kiss? What kiss?”

“When I kissed you.”

“Psshh. What? I totally forgot about that!”

“Lance, has anyone told you you’re a terrible liar.” Yes. Very recently, in fact. Lance flushed. “Look, I know you think we’re rivals or whatever, but I thought we were becoming a bit more like friends, and I don’t want that kiss to ruin anything. If you were weirded out by it then-”

“Nononono. It’s not like that.”

“Then what?”

“I- oh geez- I’m just gonna say it… I like you. Like, more-than-a-friend like you. And I kind of just realized this so I’m not sure what to do and that’s why I’m being all weird. If you don’t feel the same, then we can just be friends like you said, but I’m gonna need time to-” 

“Lance, shut up.”

“What? I’m pouring out my feelings and you tell me to shut up?”

“I meant shut up so I can tell you my feelings too.”

“Oh.”

“I’m pretty sure I liked you since you waltzed in here with your goofy smile and terrible puns.”

“Wait, so when you were insulting me…”

“I only did that because you started it and when you push I can’t help but push back.”

“But when you came up to me before the kiss, you insulted me by calling me desperate and I didn’t provoke you.”

“I was nervous! I saw you and I thought ‘I’m going to talk to him’ and then I went up to you and I realized I didn’t know what to say, so I just said that.” Keith’s cheeks were dusted with red, and Lance found that adorable. Keith blushed harder and Lance realized he said that out loud.

“Um, so what does this mean?” Keith asked after a moment.

“Uh, I guess it means we’re boyfriends now?” Lance hazarded.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Keith inquired in the most adorable way. How could Lance say no to that?

“Yes.”

“Okay, then. We’re… boyfriends.”

And to think, a few days ago if you told Lance he would become Keith’s boyfriend, he would have laughed in your face.

“So do you want to go get some ice cream?” Lance suggested.

“I’m lactose intolerant.”

“Oh. Right. Um, well what about a movie? Dinner? Oh! Oh! We could go to the arcade!” Lance jumped up and down. He was so excited planning their first date that he didn’t see the fond way Keith was looking at him.

 

He also didn’t see Hunk begrudgingly handing Pidge $20 over in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what kind of world this is set in where no girls want to kiss Lance because I'd jump on that opportunity like _that!_


End file.
